shrekadventuresfandomcom-20200216-history
Oni (N:FIM)
The Oni (also known as the Bringers of Doom) are a race of demonic beings, led by the Omega. They are the first evil to ever come into existence, as well as the creators of the three powerful Oni Masks. They once inhabited Oni Land, a forbidden part of the Realm of Oni and Dragons, the first realm in existence. Prior to Season 9, the surviving Oni left their realm with the goal to conquer all Sixteen Realms, including Ninjago and Equestria. The Oni's invasion was halted by the combined efforts of the Ninja, Wu, the creatures of Equestria and the Overlord, and the demons were vanquished by the Tornado of Creation and the magic of friendship. Their ultimate fate is ambiguous. They are the villainous faction of Season 10: March of the Oni. History Prior to the series Before the existence of any other realms, there was the Realm of the Oni and the Dragon. In this realm existed two races; the Oni and the Dragons. The Dragons had the power to create, while the Oni had the power to destroy, and so they waged a never-ending war against each other. One day, however, a child was born of both the worlds of Oni and Dragons, having both the powers of Destruction and Creation. When the Oni and the Dragons fought over which side the child should choose, the child left their world to start a new one, called "Ninjago". Soon afterwards, the Oni sent some of their forces after the child to his new realm of existence to bring him back to the Realm or kill him. With the help of a kind Oni woman named Mistaké, the child, eventually known as "the First Spinjitzu Master", beat back the pursuing forces. Before their defeat, the Oni left the three Oni Masks behind as a sign of their time in the realm, building a temple deep within Primeval's Eye, where they depicted their origins on the walls and sealed away the Oni Mask of Hatred so it could only be taken by a being with Oni blood. Thousands of years later, the First Spinjitzu Master's son, Garmadon, would inherit his Oni blood from his father. Once awakened, the blood that flowed through his veins would turn him into a megalomaniacal monster, bent on conquering Ninjago. He would then go on to cause many of the conflicts in Ninjago's history. His evil actions would be manipulated by the Overlord, a manifestation of Darkness born from the shadows to balance out the First Spinjitzu Master's light, in his attempt to restart the "Final Battle" between good and evil, and rise to power over all. Prior to Season 10 By the time of the ninth season, the majority of the Oni had mysteriously disappeared from their Realm in order to begin their conquest of the realms, leaving the Oni Land abandoned and in disrepair, due to being untended to in centuries. The only full-blooded Oni that was known to be alive at the time was Mistaké, who remained in Ninjago after helping to defend it, now disguised as an elderly tea lady. After his second defeat in Rebooted, the Overlord passed on to the Shadow Realm. While here, he saw an "endless night" which filled him with fear. Believing only the power of Darkness could protect the Sixteen Realms from the coming threat of the Oni, the Overlord sought out Harumi upon his resurrection, plotting to conquer Ninjago and Equestria in order to stir up enough conflict to unlock his True Potential. Season 10: March of the Oni The Darkness Comes Now experienced as conquerors, the Oni returned to the First Realm and attacked the Dragon Hunters and Dragons. Everyone touched by the darkness was petrified but Firstbourne and Faith managed to escape and were injured. The Oni then came into Ninjago City through the Realm Crystal. They quickly spread a dark cloud, petrifying everyone in Ninjago City. The Police Commissioner and his police men were cornered in a alleyway only to be saved by the Ninja. The Ninja tried to use their powers on the cloud but their Elemental Powers had no effect. The Ninja retreated, although they struggled to save Cole, who was grabbed by the Oni. Lloyd saved Cole and they returned to the rebuilt Destiny’s Bounty. Cole then said the tentacle of the Oni was the coldest thing he ever touched. The entire city was engulfed in the black cloud with the Ninja barely escaping. Into the Breach The Oni continued to spread across the city, petrifying many of the citizens. The Overlord and Lloyd went into the cloud to destroy the Realm Crystal, where they encountered two Oni guarding Borg Tower. After defeating them, they entered the building, but before they could destroy the crystal, the Omega manifested and attacked them. The Fall The Omega told the Overlord and Lloyd that he wanted to engulf Ninjago and Equestria in Darkness, so that the power of Creation would be forever gone and Destruction will take its place. The Omega fought Lloyd and the Overlord, and beat the pair back. The Overlord and Lloyd managed to destroy the Realm crystal although it did not stop the Oni Invasion. He then teleported many of the Oni to their location. While on the run, the two managed to find and take the Golden Armor, which had been kept in the Borg Tower. Omega led a army of Oni to stop the Overlord and Lloyd, However, they escaped with the help of P.I.X.A.L. Endings The Oni attacked the Monastery of Spinjitzu at the same time and the Ninja, Wu, Faith, the creatures of Equestria and the Overlord held a last stand to protect the citizens taking refuge in it. After, the Ninja decided to use the Tornado of Creation to destroy the Oni, Lloyd was injured in the process and saw a vision of the First Spinjitzu Master. A wave of Golden Power spread across the realms, saving everyone who had been petrified. It is unknown what happened to the Oni.